The present invention relates to an enhanced service feature provided through an intelligent telephone network, whereby a subscriber can obtain notice and information from the network regarding the identity of callers who called during times when the subscriber""s communication link was busy, and possibly when there was no answer. The notification service also enables automatic follow-up calls, for example, to a caller or to a messaging service.
Acronyms
The written description uses a large number of acronyms to refer to various services, messages and system components. Although generally known, use of several of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of this discussion, acronyms therefore will be defined as follows:
Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN)
Analog Display Services Interface (ADSI)
Automatic Number Identification (ANI)
Call Processing Record (CPR)
Central Office (CO)
Common Channel Interoffice Signaling (CCIS)
Customer Premises Equipment (CPE)
Data Reporting System (DRS)
Feature Code Trigger (FCT)
Generic Data Interface (GDI)
Integrated Service Control Point (ISCP)
Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN)
Intelligent Peripheral (IP)
Intelligent Signaling Transfer Point (ISTP)
ISDN Users Part (ISDN-UP)
Line Identification DataBase (LIDB)
Multi-Line Hunt Group (MLHG)
Multi-Services Application Platform (MSAP)
Office Equipment (OE) number
Operations Systems Network (OSN)
Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS)
Point In Call (PIC)
Primary Rate Interface (PRI)
Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN)
Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs)
Service Control Point (SCP)
Service Creation Environment (SCE)
Service Management System (SMS)
Service Switching Point (SSP)
Signaling Point (SP)
Signaling System 7 (SS7)
Signaling Transfer Point (STP)
Simplified Message Desk Interface (SMDI)
Telephone Application Program Interface (TAPI)
Terminating Attempt Trigger (TAT)
Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP)
Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP)
Trunk (TR)
Voice Mail System (VMS)
Voice Response Unit (VRU)
Telephone communication has become a virtually ubiquitous aspect of modern life. Subscribers have come to depend on the telephone network to provide fast, dependable communication wherever and whenever needed. As consumers become dependent on the ease of communication and familiar with advanced services, the demand for new and still further enhanced services has increased in an almost exponential manner.
One popular telephone service offered through program controlled switches of the telephone network is commonly known as xe2x80x98call waitingxe2x80x99. With this service, when the switch serving a subscriber detects a call to the subscriber""s number when the subscriber""s line is in use or xe2x80x98busyxe2x80x99, the switch applies a xe2x80x98call-waitingxe2x80x99 signal to the subscriber""s line. Typically, the call-waiting signal is an audible tone, which a party using a telephone on the subscriber""s line can hear through the telephone earpiece.
The call-waiting service offers the subscriber several options for responding to the call waiting signal. For example, the party using the subscriber""s telephone, upon hearing the call-waiting signal, may briefly activate the telephone hook-switch to generate a xe2x80x98hook-flashxe2x80x99 signal to the central office switch. In response, the switch places the existing call on hold and connects the new call to the subscriber""s line. This enables the called party to talk to the party on the second call. Subsequent hook-flash signals to the switch cause the switch to alternately connect the two caller""s to the subscriber""s line, to enable the subscriber to switch back and forth between the two calls, if desired.
Subscribers encounter a number of problems with existing call waiting services. Most subscribers with call waiting tend to stop an ongoing conversation and talk to a secondary caller, to determine the identity of the second caller and/or the urgency of the second call. Many subscribers, however, would prefer not to have ongoing conversations interrupted by less important calls, for example calls for solicitations. Many call waiting features commonly available today do not provide the subscriber with any information as to the identity of the caller or other information that might signify the importance of the second call. At least during particularly important calls, some subscribers ignore the call waiting tone and allow the second call to go unanswered, regardless of the identity of the caller or the importance of the second call.
In circumstances where the subscriber with call waiting elects not to answer the second call, while already engaged in an ongoing call, the new caller hears a ringback signal in the same manner as for a normal unanswered call. If the subscriber also has a network based voice mail service, the call rolls over into the subscriber""s voice mailbox. This type of voice messaging service allows the caller to leave a message that may enable a call-back. If the subscriber does not have voice mail, however, the second call goes completely unanswered. The caller may assume erroneously that the subscriber is not home and therefore not call again for some period of time. Also, the called subscriber does not know who called during the in-progress call and triggered the call-waiting tone, and the subscriber may not be able to call that party back.
A number of solutions to these problems have been proposed. Several examples are outlined below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,269 to Eisdorfer discloses a methodology for using information about a calling party""s identity or the importance of a call to control the call waiting signal played to a called party that is busy on another call. The network routes the secondary incoming call to an intelligent processor, which interacts with the caller to obtain identity related information or an indication of the caller""s perception of the importance of the call. The call waiting process and signaling to the subscriber is then controlled in accord with the identity or importance signified by the caller. For example, in one embodiment, the network provides a distinctive call-waiting signal over the subscriber""s line, based on information about the identity of the calling party. In another embodiment, information about the calling party""s identity controls whether a call waiting signal is played to the called party or suppressed. This type of approach does provide added information to the called subscriber, but the subscriber still must choose whether or not to interrupt an ongoing call in light of the information provided through the distinctive call waiting signaling. In some cases, the signal may fully identify the secondary caller, but in some it may not. Also, if the call-waiting signal is suppressed, the subscriber does not know that a call-waiting event occurred and may not know to return the call. There is no easy way to ensure call-back. As such, there is no easy way to ensure communication with the second caller except to interrupt the stable call and answer the waiting call.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,512 to Blackmon et al. discloses a deluxe call waiting service, where a switching system forwards calls for busy called stations to a service node that provides specialized call processing, e.g., text-to-speech conversion. The service node uses the dialed directory number to invoke a call waiting-originating feature, which takes precedence over the call forwarding-busy line feature. This causes transmission of a call waiting signal to the called station. The service node obtains the calling party name from a database and responds to a flash signal from the called station by speaking the calling party name to the called party. This service does provide an identification of the caller during a call-waiting event, however, the subscriber must still interrupt an existing conversation to obtain the second caller""s identity and/or to take the second call.
U.S. Reissue Pat. RE34,735 to Kuabe T et al. discloses a call waiting arrangement, which prompts the caller with an announcement and offers the caller the option to request interruption of that party""s existing, stable call. If the second caller remains on the line, signifying the caller""s belief that his call is sufficiently important, the system will provide a signal to the called party. That called party may choose to interrupt the ongoing conversation to take the call from the new caller. Here, the control over the call-waiting signal is with the second caller. The called party presumably will impute a high importance to the second call when hearing the call waiting tone and typically will interrupt the existing call to take the secondary call. If the secondary call is not as important as the existing call, the subscriber feels that the interruption was inappropriate, and the subscriber is disappointed in the service. This approach does not enable identification of the waiting caller or later call-back, without immediate interruption of the stable call.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,084 to Chaput et al. discloses a call waiting feature, which provides an identification of the secondary caller to the called party engaged in an existing conversation. The local office sends a call waiting tone. The called party""s terminal mutes the associated handset, and then the local office transmits the identification data relating to the secondary caller. The called party""s terminal receives and displays the caller identification. The called party may elect to either accept or reject the waiting call, in the conventional manner, based on the displayed information. This methodology requires specialized equipment at the subscriber""s premises to receive the caller identification information and still tends to force the subscriber to interrupt the existing communication. The subscriber must bear the cost of a specialized terminal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,975 to Brecher discloses a telephone switching system, which enables a call waiting subscriber to activate telephone buttons after the call-waiting signal, to select alternate dispositions of the waiting call. This provides the subscriber more options, but still does not address the problems of interrupting an existing call to determine the identify of the caller and/or importance of a waiting call.
In recent years, a number of the telephone carriers, including the Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs), have deployed a switched based service feature identified as xe2x80x98Call Waiting Deluxexe2x80x99. If the called party has a calling identity delivery service and an appropriate terminal, the switch provides caller ID with the call waiting tone. The xe2x80x98Deluxexe2x80x99 service enables the called party to select one of an enlarged set of call dispositions, by activating telephone keys or by activation of an intelligent display type telephone. For example, the called party may place the existing call on hold and answer the waiting call, the party may answer the waiting call and disconnect the existing call, the party may forward the waiting call, or the party may initiate a conference together with the existing and waiting calls. A more detailed description of the Call Waiting Deluxe feature is available in Bell Communication Research, xe2x80x9cLSSGR, LATA Switching Systems Generic Requirements, CLASS Feature: Call Waiting Deluxe,xe2x80x9d FSD 01-02-1215, Technical Reference TR-NWT-000416, Issue 2, August 1993.
The Call Waiting Deluxe feature provides caller identification regarding the waiting call and an enhanced selection of dispositions. However, to avail themselves of the identification service, customers must subscribe to another service (the caller identity delivery service). Also, the call waiting customer must have a special terminal to display the caller ID, either a caller ID terminal or an intelligent display telephone. This added service incurs added monthly charges for the subscription, and the subscriber must purchase or rent the terminal device.
As shown by the above discussion, the various prior art efforts have not fully addressed the problems involved in call waiting, relating to enabling the subscriber to elect not to interrupt an existing call for a waiting secondary call and still be able to call back to the second caller.
For some years, the telephone industry also has been developing an enhanced telephone network, sometimes referred to as an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN), for providing a wide array of new voice grade telephone service features. In an AIN type system, local and/or toll offices of the public telephone network detect one of a number of call processing events identified as AIN xe2x80x9ctriggersxe2x80x9d and access a database for instructions. For an ordinary telephone service call, there would be no event to trigger AIN processing; and the local and toll office switches function normally and process such a call without referring to the central database. However, an office which detects a trigger suspends processing of the triggering call, compiles a call data message and forwards that message via a common channel interoffice signaling (CCIS) link to the database system, such as a Service Control Point (SCP). If needed, the SCP can instruct the central office to obtain and forward additional information. Once the SCP has sufficient information, it accesses its stored data tables to translate the received data into a call control message and returns that message to the office of the network via CCIS links. The network offices then use the call control message to complete the particular call. An AIN type network for providing an Area Wide Centrex service, for example, was disclosed and described in detail in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,571 to Kay et al.
The AIN network has enabled telephone operating companies to quickly develop and deploy a variety of new service features. However, to date, the AIN has not been used to specifically address the above noted problems with call waiting service.
A need therefore still exists for a feature associated with call waiting that will allow the subscriber to easily determine the identity of the caller who triggered a call waiting signal during a pre-established call connection. Any such associated service should not require any interruption to the pre-established call connection, any additional customer premises equipment and preferably little or no additional subscription charges. The identification related feature also should facilitate call-back, particularly in a case where the called subscriber elects not to interrupt the existing call in response to the waiting call.
The present invention addresses the above-stated needs by using intelligent network type call processing to record identification information regarding a call for which a subscriber elects not to answer a call waiting signal, while engaged in an existing call. The network offers the subscriber a later announcement of the identification information and an option to call back the party from the unanswered call. The notification service, developed initially for call waiting to address the above needs, in fact has broader applicability. An enhanced implementation utilizes the intelligent network processing to record identification information for calls to a subscriber line when the line is busy or the call goes unanswered.
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention relates to a telecommunication network, programmed to detect a call to a subscriber""s number and process the detected call with respect to a communication link for the subscriber. If during the processing of the call a predetermined status is detected, the network records identification information relating to the detected call. In response to a later request from the subscriber""s link, the network presents an identification derived from the recorded information over the subscriber""s link.
In the typical implementation, the network will attempt to complete an incoming call to the link serving the subscriber. The network will detect the result of the call, e.g. answered, busy or no-answer, and then the network records information regarding the incoming call. In a call waiting related situation, for example, the network detects that the subscriber""s telephone line is busy and then records at least the number of the caller. The recorded information may include the date and time of day of the call. A party at the subscriber""s station later makes a notification request, for example, by dialing a special feature code; and the network provides an announcement of the caller""s telephone number and preferably the name of a party associated with the caller""s telephone number.
The preferred embodiments utilize an intelligent network to implement the call processing methodology of the invention. Thus, another aspect of the invention relates to a network including central offices interconnected by trunk circuits, for processing calls originated over a plurality of communication links served through the central offices. An interoffice signaling network interconnects the central offices for communication of call related signaling messages. A service control point, remote from the central offices communicates signaling information with the offices via the interoffice signaling network. The service control point has a database of call processing records, for controlling at least some services provided through the central offices. The intelligent network also includes a message platform connected to one of the central offices. This platform receives subscriber inputs and presents information to a subscriber. The message platform also receives information from the service control point.
In operation of this intelligent network, one of the central offices detects a call to a subscriber""s number. That office reports the detected call via the interoffice signaling network to the service control point. The service control point sends a predetermined event instruction to the one central office via the interoffice signaling network. During subsequent processing of the detected call, if a condition with respect to the subscriber""s link corresponds to the predetermined event, the one central office sends notice to the service control point via the interoffice signaling network. In response to the notice, the service control point records information relating to the detected call in association with a call processing record of the subscriber. In response to a later request from the subscriber""s link, the service control point provides the recorded information to the message platform, and the message platform provides a message containing an identification derived from the recorded information over the subscriber""s link.
Other aspects of the invention relate to call processing methods, per se. For example, one aspect of the invention specifically addresses the need for notification in relation to call waiting. The method of providing call waiting notification includes detecting a call to a subscriber""s number at an office of a telephone network, where the office provides service over a telephone link for the subscriber. If the subscriber""s telephone link is busy, information relating to the detected call is recorded in a control point of the telephone network. The network sends a call waiting signal over the subscriber""s telephone link. The telephone number and/or name of the caller may appear on a display, such as on a caller ID terminal or a PC. A party using the subscriber""s link may later request notice, and in response, the network establishes a call connection of the subscriber""s telephone link to a message platform. A message, including an identification derived from the recorded information, is transmitted to the requesting party through the call connection and the subscriber""s telephone link.
The call processing method also preferably offers one or more calling options to the subscriber. For example, after receiving the identification message, the party may request a call-back to the party identified in the message. Alternatively, the requesting party may opt for a call to the subscriber""s voice mail. In either case, the network receives the request and automatically initiates the appropriate call, from the subscriber""s telephone link.
Preferably, the network provides a voice based user interface for the notification service. In such an implementation, the message platform provides spoken announcements of the notification information. The message platform may accept dialed user inputs, but preferably the platform recognizes speech signals as selections and command inputs.
In the call waiting situation, the notification service enables the called party to opt not to answer the waiting call. The existing call need not be interrupted. The called party can request and obtain notice of the caller""s identity upon completion of the existing call. If desired, the called party can select an immediate call-back to the identified caller.
The subscriber or other party using the subscriber""s line can obtain identification of callers, preferably including telephone number, name information, date, and time of day, without the need for special terminal equipment to receive caller ID signals.
In an expanded service, the subscriber can obtain notice and identification of all callers for calls when the subscriber""s line was busy or there was no answer. The subscriber can obtain identification of callers and initiate calls back to the callers, without subscribing to a voice mail service or buying an answering machine, and the service eliminates the need to listen to messages from the callers.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.